


one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [20]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: requested by @spaghettistainedundies





	

Jesse blocked blow after blow, moving in a dizzying dance with Genji as they practiced their hand-to-hand combat. They had sparred together enough to learn each other’s styles, until their rhythms synced and each attack and parry moved fast enough that Jesse didn’t have time to think, only act or react. It was thrilling and exhausting and  _ fun. _

Jesse took a step back, and Genji followed; Jesse lunged forward and Genji jumped into the air, flipping before darting back down for an opportunity. His heart pounded in his chest and the adrenaline pumped through his veins, and while Jesse lost far more of these matches than he won, it was always worth it. 

This time, Jesse had a trick up his sleeve. He waited to time it correctly; he dodged two punches aimed toward his face, ducked a roundhouse kick, and,  _ there _ ; he surged up to grab Genji’s face between his hands and press a quick kiss to his cheek.

Genji froze, arms in the air and balancing on one foot with eyes suddenly staring wide at him. Jesse started to jump backwards with a smug grin growing on his face for surprising the  _ cyborg ninja _ , but Genji’s arms shot out to grasp his shoulders and kept him in place. One hand scrambled with the latch of his faceplate until he could pull it off and drop it to the floor, and once he was free of the constricting metal he leapt to wrap his arms and legs around Jesse’s body, diving in for a kiss. 

Jesse stumbled with the unexpected weight, but steadied enough to curl his arms under Genji’s thighs and pull him close. The kiss was all heat and fire and full of the thrill of battle, lips parting as Genji sucked his bottom lip and grazed it with his teeth. Jesse let out a groan, which only encouraged him to bite with more pressure, and blazing heat engulfed his whole body. 

Jesse managed to walk them forward until Genji’s back was up against a wall, bearing some of his weight and pressing them closer until their hips ground together. Jesse moaned into Genji’s mouth as he felt rigid metal warm to the touch through the soft fabric of his training clothes, and they both jerked with the onslaught of sensation.

Trailing kisses from the corner of his mouth along his scarred cheek to the join of his neck, Jesse smiled into his skin and spoke. “Didn’t think that would work, ‘m gonna have to remember that one.”

Genji huffed out a laugh that trailed into a quiet moan as Jesse bit just above his pulse point, then laved the hurt away with his tongue. “It won’t work again. I’m onto you, now.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jesse said, laughter in his voice, as they thoroughly defiled the training room.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
